This proposal is concerned with the development of a computer system to aid cardio-pulmonary sleep studies. The research will lead to the design and development of a system which objectively detects and quantifies phasic events in multiple channel polysomnography studies. The research will develop objective definitions and measurements standards for phasic events including microarousals, microsleep, apneas, hypoxemic events, and leg myoclonus. Relationships between these events and phasic events in the EEG, EOG, and EMG data will be studied. The feasibility of the approach was established in the Phase I research by deriving methods for detecting microsleep and micro- arousals. The methodology will be used by the Henry Ford Sleep Disorder Center to quantify the fragmentation of sleep as characterized by microarousals in the EEG in association with morbidity characterized by daytime hypersomnolence. The Henry Ford Sleep Disorder Center will provide the all-night sleep recordings with sixteen channels of polysomnography stored on computer disk. The recordings will be from patients with apnea, period leg movements, and disturbed nocturnal sleep and will be hand-scored for sleep stages and transient arousals. The research will also evaluate the validity of polysomnography scoring from a computer screen.